


醉死梦生2 (词醉青)

by Wanhualittlegirl



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanhualittlegirl/pseuds/Wanhualittlegirl
Summary: 词醉青里的醉青肉也没那么刀了，三个憨憨的故事。其实从头到尾就是hz3k想太多了hz3k和fqy保护協会慎入三步曲，最尾才词醉青3p信我刀的未必是hzgg啦~其实lc很菩萨了就晚上才成疯子，怎么想也是小方由头绿到脚指甲吧你老公在外面做0写的有点玄幻，是真的玄！下章虐lc，挺公平，对不！
Relationships: 醉青 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	醉死梦生2 (词醉青)

**Author's Note:**

> 下一篇，要月尾才出货了
> 
> 想搞个猫妖与道长(4399系列)，还是月尾搞吧~

次日，柳词看到床上一塌糊涂，尽是精斑甚至有血，便回忆起昨晚的情事了，到最后自己便清醒了，也看得见，顺便帮人清洁了，要不然浊物在内，怕是又要病一场。

想到花醉三千，柳词只想叹气，看到自己师弟一看到自己便避开，像避瘟神般似的，便有点抑闷。那天上午，不过是没什么精神招呼着，就这么怕吗？

至从知道花醉三千似是有意后，自己这几年就避着躲着，照顾了几年的小朋友，什么心思想法怎不知道。柳词很清楚自己师弟喜欢胡思乱想，既然没有那意思，不如就冷着吧，反正也自己也不可能给什么回应，怎知那傻孩子还是想不透。

就在自己第五次在走廊碰到花醉时，忍不住问了，「花醉，你昨天知道谁来了我房间吗？」

打侧随口问一问，好让自己要脸子的师弟没那么羞。

怎知脸前的师弟脸一阵白一阵红，甚是冷淡的答着，「柳师兄，我睡得早，不知道。方青砚来纯阳了，我去接他，反正师兄应该早就知道吧。」

一口气说完就快步走了。

好一个柳师兄啊，多少年没听过了。若不是看到小孩脚一拐一拐走着的，脸色多变，自己也差点被糊过去。

看样子，是不想认，生气了？气的酸里酸气的，忍不住心中一痒。小朋友就是可爱，还在什么早就知道吧。

不，方青砚来纯阳了？？？我怎么不知道？

今早，花醉才刚收到方青砚几天前寄来的信件，就气晕了，拖着酸痛的身体去帮小花间整一间客卧出来。

看怕那两人早就私通了吧，要不然柳词昨晚怎一开始就肯定自己是方青砚，原来二人早和好如初，自己不过是个过客！

算吧，自己不说，柳词便不敢肯定那晚是自己，等小方来了就分，来个了断，退出成全他们，皆大欢喜的结果，多好，多如意。

没什么资格骂柳词，反正又不是他的爱人，更没底气喷方青砚，毕竟昨晚自己和柳词上床了。

到时候，两人成了，看怕可能还真情实感道句，「花醉三千，谢谢你。」

啧，和茶馆先生说的道姑前辈一模一样。

花醉有点难受，想找找墨道烟雨，一看到远处剑纯挽着自家夫人左亲亲右揽揽，便罢了。

活得还不如个专修太虚无情剑意的剑宗弟子！

「花醉哥哥啊~小方找得你好苦啊。」

看到远方跑来个紫衣身影，花醉才回过神。

本来想冷言冷语质问一下方青砚的，一看到少年冷得鼻子通红全身发抖，还搁这穿得单薄站在大雪中，便忍不住柔声问道，

「怎么不穿多几件上山？你这可要冷死的。」

「我这不是有花醉哥哥嘛~」少年不知花醉怎么了，便粘着自己的情人撒娇打滚，硬是抱着粘的暖暖了才放手。

见得，花醉脸色不佳才问着，「花醉不舒服了吗，生气了？你不会和傻子计较吧，我带了可多衣服的。」

「没事没事~」知道许是吓到人了，花醉才笑了笑安抚一下盆栽，便握住冰冷的手往客房里带。

耳边听着尽是少年吱吱嘎嘎说的江湖轶事。

「方青砚，你没有什么和我说的吗？」

「没有啦~为什么我不是和你住一个房子里啊，花醉三千~」

不过半个月不见，方青砚挺想花醉三千的，知他去纯阳了也一道偷偷尾从。

「花醉，我旁边住人了，是你的卧房？」

「那是柳词的。」花醉硬是强忍着不知名的情绪，努力镇定的说了出来，心想反正他应该挺乐的。

「柳词？我去......」

方青砚有点迷茫起来了，自己来纯阳可不是想故意碰柳词的，偏生花醉给自己睡柳词隔壁，不会是以为自己和柳词好上了吧？

虽说和柳词有书信交谈了，但远未到要千里相逢，上个床浓情蜜意那种，自己睡柳词左侧那花醉呢？不会在另一个院子吧？

「花醉你住那？我想和你住....」

「就旁边，这一家。」

好家伙。这就是每次找花醉也要绕过柳词呗？

方青砚被这弄得一头雾水，自己是谁也不知道，在听到花醉说了声「这方便你找柳词。」才明白了。

「花醉三千，别乱想！小方只有你一个好哥哥啦。」

「方青砚，你第一次见到我是怎么想的。」

「怎么了？当然是气纯的天，华山的神，最厉害的气纯了！」

面对，方青砚的撒赖，自己没话好说。只觉得少年说话不真诚，可能还觉得自己有利用价值吧，也对，江湖上若是知他们化敌为友，朝庭乃至江湖各大势力，恐怕都会派探子留意他们神踪。

「好吧，就挂个名吧，你想和柳词玩就和柳词玩，不用这样，反正我也是柳词照顾长大的，你喜欢他，我也没什么的。」话毕，花醉才知道自己说了什么玩意，也不敢看少年什么反应拂袖而去。

这两天发生了太多了，一时缓不来，自己心里也不知酸的是谁，总之心里不舒坦，不对劲。

众人皆以为纯阳新一代弟子，花醉三千可谓是最近佛性，最明空义了，上善若水，厚德载物，八不中道，正邪之见，就这样全忘了。

只有那长期来华山弘法的老和尚一眼看穿自己的虚妄。

入定吧，别多想了。

还未入定到三刻，就有人推门而立，一看就是让自己心烦的方青砚，心里无名火起了，

「现在也没人，你去柳词那里没有人知道的。」

「我为什么要去找柳词！」

道长看到花间炸毛了也没啥好说的，只是留下一句便继续入定了，

「方青砚，我现在不想见到你可以不？」

花醉见方青砚脸一阵红一阵青，气的直接拿杯子摔地上，骂了句不知道是什么东西便摔门而出了。

门外站了很久才被另一人拉走。

看，这不就一起同游纯阳了吗？

果然，话说着什么什么的，心里早有取向了。

夜半，方青砚又来找花醉三千了，硬是敲了半天门，才让道长开门请自己进来。

花醉早就睡了，连日的不安烦心疲惫，难得放松不少，睡得正酣便被人打扰了，本想让小盆栽知难而退，一想到再敲隔壁的柳词也要被嘈醒了才随便被件密实点的外袍便出去了，免得一身红紫吓到人了。

「小方怎么了？」一看到方青砚身被着天青色的被风，忍不住啧了声。

花醉真的想敲一敲方青砚的脑袋，装的是什么，还敢穿着柳词的衣服找自己的。

算了，一直没什么脑子的，没所谓，就带人进去坐坐。

一坐硬是吃了几回茶，方青砚才支支吾吾开口，「花醉，我真的和柳词没什么关系的.....」

见得对面道长面色不改，一眼也没看自己便再补一句，「至少和以前不一样。」

花醉一听便想笑了，「别人衣服都给穿上，还说没关系」

「那是那个谁恰好碰到我，见我冷，才给我穿的！」方青砚有点慌忙解释着，可花醉只是默默盯着自己。

「别他妈的在狗叫行不？」

「我操你妈逼的，我他妈的从万花跑过来找你的，你有什么毛病吧！」方青砚想不到自己一腔好意喂了狗，本想着给个惊喜给情人，一起快快乐乐游下山，看看雪，怎知现在人连看也不看自己了。

自己不过是见到柳词，打个招呼，怎可以这样看自己。

看到方青砚气的头上冒烟，眼眶又红起来，声线颤抖着，也不想和他吵了，又有谁会和小朋友计较。

「小方，别哭了，我真的不介意。」花醉伸手便拉人入怀安慰着。

怎知一听，小花间气傻了，「你怎么还不信我！」

方青砚二话不说便亲上那欲言又止的唇，气呼呼的硬是把人亲破皮了，尝了鲜血的味才像个奶狗的吸吮着，细细的舔着，直到亲的晕晕乎乎的放了口。

见到清冷的道长沾上红尘，染上情欲，面颊绯红的，方青砚便乐了跨上了道长身上。

每次都是方青砚主动的，其实自己也不肯定花醉讨不讨厌自己，其实花醉应该挺不喜欢自己的，脾气不好，又作，身边的人都离自己而去了，招人嫌，就只有花醉不敢拒绝自己，才接受吧。

不管了，方青砚继续想扒衣服，上完花醉便知道自己多喜欢他了，还没把里衣脱出来，方青砚的手便被人一打。

「你干嘛呢？」

「今天累，不想做。」

？？？要不是下身有硬物挺着自己，方青砚差点便信了。

「我不信！」花醉还没来得及推开，衣服便被人拉开了。

方青砚吓到了，洁白无瑕的胸口上尽是红红紫紫的暧昧痕迹，自己最是清楚这些是什么，以前柳词总是喜欢把自己折腾成这个样子，连洗澡更衣什么的也要躲着人。

看到自己的爱人没反驳，没解释，心里一酸硬是忍着酸楚问着，「是谁，什么时候的？」

花醉三千也不知如何是好，怕说出真相，盆栽会自闭才避重就轻答着，「昨晚，不可以告诉你。」

方青砚似是明白了，硬是把人推上床上，把那些红紫一点一点盖着，只有自己可以，怎可以让另一个狐狸精抢了！

花醉三千见小花间的举动，便知是不高兴了，也没说什么让他闹呗，当他亲吻到乳尖时，忍不住吃痛了声，想让少年停下来，却偏偏那人不肯停下来，硬是似要留着新烙印才舒服。

「花醉，你好恶心啊，奶也被人吃肿了。」

「嗯~我是挺恶心的。」

怎知两人都是爱折腾人的主，昨天柳词，今天方青砚，似是都想被人折腾的死去活来。

当那手移到菊穴时，花醉便慌了，连忙拉着，却只是被人挣开，方青砚打量着，看到菊穴红肿的凸起一圈，也摸不出皱折了，才似是明白了，这他妈的似是被人强暴了吧。

没有想像中的痛苦，后方用来承欢的地方被人仔细的上着药，清清凉凉，忍不住哼了声。

方青砚一边上药一边哼着，「花醉三千，你不会是被人强上了吧」

听得没人理采自己，继续哼哼唧唧，「你喜欢的那个人，技术太差了。」

「花醉.....你喜欢过我吗？」方青砚手也抖了，越想越不明白自己为什么比不过那个人。

「疼，小方轻点。」

方青砚并不是感受不到每次花醉和自己一起也晃神，同床异梦，根本没什么机会和他交心。

等到方青砚快上完药，甚至把药也涂到内壁一圈了，也听不见回答，见到他拿衣袖遮住脸，浑身被情欲烧红了，这是自己没见过的花醉三千，也不知便宜了谁。

方青砚很努力的擦着眼泪，强忍着自己不要哭给人听，轻轻的套弄着那半硬的阳具，但手一直在抖，抖得根本握也握不住，忍不住喊着，

「花.....嗝~花醉，求求你了，你说喜欢我吧.....」

花醉皱了眉头，想伸手帮人擦擦眼泪，小花间可不领情硬是躲着，继续问，

「花醉....你说话啊....」

「喜欢」

啧，敷衍，不过够了。

「你们纯阳都虚伪的很！」

方青砚想笑，却挤出个比哭更难看的表情，把衣服脱得一干二净，

「花醉，过了今晚我就不缠着你了。」

这是第一次对花醉三千坦诚相见，认识三四年了，方青砚都没有在自己脸前脱光过衣服，就算脱了也黑灯瞎火，什么也不见。

一直以来，花醉只以为小花间害羞的很，但现在一看便知了，也不可以说是全身，身体近六成都是蛇纹，一条黑蛇由左胸横绕到半身至后腰直入屁缝。

花醉终是明白了方青砚为什么从来不让自己后入吧，回忆昨天，这怕是柳词最喜欢的姿势罢了，要不然怎会在后腰花了多少心思。

道长细细的摸着那条蛇，忍不住皱眉了，「小方，疼不？」

方青砚过了很久才答，「很久了，不疼了，花醉你亲亲就不会再疼了。」

话毕，花醉便伏身亲上去了，一丝丝的吻上那肌肤上的异色，甚是专注的描绘着寸寸肌肤，自己也不知是亲着少年，还是只想亲着那条蛇，在那些自己不知道的岁月，柳词是不是也这样吻着少年的。

吻到最后，方青砚忍不住呜喊一声，肌肤一直渴望着被人亲吻，却一直忍受着，直到今天才算叫圆个梦。

那蛇像是动了动......

少年全身都被烫红了，媚眼如丝的勾着，口中还在呼着气唤着，

「花醉上我。」

道长似是不想再看到那蛇纹，硬是要把人翻过身，往身下一探，菊穴不知什么时候早就准备好了，二指探进去，只听嘤咛一声，穴内的媚肉立刻缠着自己，不让花醉离开似的死死吮着，随便抽插几下，便把蓄势待发的阳具抵到穴口里。

花醉摸索着少年的敏感点，直听到方青砚越来越深的喘息才抵进去，直碾到菊心。

「小声点，隔壁会听到的.....」

没让他有什么时间回味，道长便在那逍遥窝里缓缓抽插着，后穴根本不理是什么人都热情似火招待着，像是想勾死人似的，还主动吮吸着敏感的前端。

见到方青砚爽得忘情往自己心口里抓着，隐忍的把喘息娇吟憋着，胸口故意往上拱，便很自觉的握上爪子，吻上胸前两点，乳侧是那蛇信子，花醉总觉得它像是动了动，幻觉罢了。

乳头被黏湿的嘴巴一口含住，潺湿的舌头在他的乳尖上灵活地勾弄，牙齿偶尔闭合，在娇嫩的乳肉上来回地磨。直把人欺负的涕泪横流，手张了又握紧，两个乳尖都肿大了，才松口。

少年早就成那淫浪的样子，双眸水涟涟似是有情，小嘴张着，不少甘涎随嘴角淌流到颈侧，双颊似是海棠粉绯。

花醉看到方青砚的情态有点晃神，也不知柳词看过多少次他忘情的样子，亲过多少次那利齿柔唇，摸过多少次那玉肌，操过多少次那柔穴。

身上每寸肌肤也是他开发的，自己也不知和方青砚上床时，小花间会不会想起那个故人。

对了，自己一切都是方青砚教自己的，想到昨晚，花醉似是明白了，这根本是两人的习惯吧，自己并不是看不出，方青砚每次也不尽兴。

看到情人晃神，方青砚不太满意酸酸的送人一大爪子问着「嗯哼~花醉，你在想谁啊？」

「我在想，我应该挺喜欢你吧.....」但你未必是这样喜欢我罢了。

两人各怀心事，但身体还是挺诚实的，肌肤吸吮在一起，天地间一派淫靡，喘息汗水交雜，阳具每次狠撞菊心，前端又被人握着玩弄挑逗，

「呜~花醉嗯~」方青砚已看不请眼前人的模样，心叹想记住这一刻也不行，心有不甘就硬要喊着对方的名字。

彼此快登上极乐时，突然门被人打开了。

「你俩玩的好啊！」


End file.
